Trapped in Time
by Shitza
Summary: Chirhio has forgotten everything she did as young, and it only remains in her dreams. Kohaku has desperately tried to get back, but failed. Can the two meet again, or is the end of their love. R
1. Alone

_**Shitza: Oh well, it's me again. With a much shorter fic this time. Max, 10 chapters I think. Anyway, this is slightly different from my previous one, a bit deeper and reflecting over life. Now there will be no more time for me to talk, because I know I can go on forever.**_

_**But I have some notes to tell before I start. (I am hopeless I know) These chapters are written in two perspectives, in which both are very much alike, each other. One in Haku's and one in Chihiro'. It will go on like this for quite a while, but I think it still sounds good.**_

_**Oh well, here goes nothing. Trapped in Time by me. I hope you'll read it.**_

_**Ps: If there is any complains about this being really dark, because it is sadder then my usual writing, I will make this R-rated (M-rated).**_

**Trapped in Time**

**Chapter 1 Alone**

She smiled, remembering him for what he was, for what he had done and for who he was. His dark green hair in the wind, his olive eyes gazing warmly at her. His scent, his voice his hands. The feelings they shared before they parted. She still remembered her, in her dreams. But once she woke up, he was gone yet again.

Her name is Chihiro, a sixteen-year-old girl with long brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes. She was the lone soul upon Earth, because ever since she was ten she had been wandering without any company, or any friends at all. She didn't need any friends; all she needed was her dreams, the dreams that calmed her from inside as she walked upon the empty or crowded streets. People around her behaved like people should. She was lost, in her own mind.

Chihiro sighed. She had moved once again. She was used to it, her father never stayed at the sae place in more then two years. Ever since she had been born she had been moving around the whole Japan. She never liked it; she wasn't good at making no friends or talk to people at all. She was the one to stand silent as other girls and boys laughed and had a wonderful time together.

She was afraid of growing up, not wanting to know what the future had in store for her. She missed her childhood, but didn't exactly know why. Nothing had really changed since then. There was something in her mind though those made her believe she had once been happy. Happy, about what? She couldn't remember, as if a barrier held those memories away from her.

Her parents always kept a close watch over her. She knew why. Two times in her life she had tried to commit suicide. She had used both razors and thrown herself out from a bridge, but nothing seemed to work as if her time had not come. She had woken up two times at hospital, shaken but still alive. People believed her to be mental, another reason for her being so alone.

She stood by a simple bus stop, waiting for the next bus home. Her day had been as usual, bullies, homework and once again someone had managed to sneak into her locker, stealing her money. She didn't mind, her mother paid for everything.

'_Why do I feel like there is a part missing in me? Why am I so alone? Why am I so distant?'_

But she had never received answers for her questions. Instead the bus finally arrived, taking her back to another reality. She would never be whole, she would never find friends. She would always be distant.

* * *

He remembered her, for what she was, for what she had done and for who she was. Her brown hair floating in his waters, her brown her gazing lovingly at him. Her scent of cinnamon, her, her voice and her soft hands. The promise he had made her before she had gone through the borders of this world. He still remembered her, every day, ever hour, every minute and second. He knew why, he loved her.

His name is Kohaku, or Haku just for short. He is an ancient Dragon spirit with the powers over his river. Shoulder length green hair and bright olive eyes light up his old face. He is the lone soul in his world, the spirit world or Kamikakushi in Japanese. Ever since six years back he had been a free soul, free from contracts to his once evil mistress Yubaba. But Yubaba was dead now, a shadow spirit had taken her life, leaving nothing behind. So he was free, free to do everything he wanted, except cross the borders to the human world. For the rules forbade all spiritual life to do so. So he was trapped, in time and love, unable to do anything he would desire or love.

Kohaku sighed; he had tried to cross the barrier several times, not thinking of the laws or rules around this world. But the barrier was much too strong for him to cross. His friends from the Bathhouse had tried to cheer him up, but failed. He had his promise he would have to keep and he wouldn't stop believing he could do it. But in his efforts spirits had stopped believing in him and left him in his own grief. So he became isolated from everyone and everything. He was alone in everything he did and desired.

He was afraid of loosing her, for then he knew he would loose his heart and destroy himself from inside. He remembered everything about her, for no barriers could go through his feelings of love. He had been so happy with her, but now so sad she was gone.

The worst was to know how she felt. He knew she had tried to die two times now. He had been the one to stop her. He hated to see her cry, but he didn't want to break his promise and he knew they would have to meet again, before either of them died. Her death would have been to early.

He lay under a huge tree, looking up in the sky, looking at a pair of birds singing softly. His day had been as it usually was, filled with magic, power and hate. Nothing ever changed, now for him. Older spirits teased him, some hated him and others wanted him dead. That was the cliché of being so old and yet so powerful.

_'Why can't I go through? Why can't I keep my promise to her? Why must I suffer?'_

But he had never received some answers for his question, but as the birds flew away reality hit him. He would never get through the barrier. He would never be able to keep his promise. He would have to suffer, for all eternity.

_**Shitza. So, what do you think? Boring huh? Will Chihiro and Haku get together? Will the promise be kept? What will happen next?**_

_**Find out next time!**_

_**Shitza**_


	2. Lost

**_Shitza: Hi, and welcome back to the second chapter of Trapped in Time. I am so happy for the comment in the first chapter, I am stunned you people liked it._**

**_Anyway, on we go into this story and some more adventures. The last chapter (or first chapter) was more of an introduction to the things that had happened and what this story is about. I am hoping though you have your handkerchiefs with you because you may cry after this. This chapter will probably be a mixture of some of my none-happy experiences, my wild imagination and from a sad film made by the New Zeeland filmmaker Cameron Duncan. (Anyone who has watched the Extra Material on the Extended Return of the King knows whom I mean.) I hope though you enjoy._**

**Chapter 2 Lost**

"Chihiro! Chihiro! Are you awake Chihiro?"

Chihiro opened her eyes slowly. The light blinded her in her sleep mind and she slowly let go from her dreams. Only in her dreams she felt safe enough. Something in her dreams kept her safe; she didn't know what it could be, or why she felt so. But her dreams often held memories of a white dragon, saving her from drowning.

Waking up again was pain, because she was reminded of her life again. The prison she had made for herself, her wall against the world. Nothing could break this, or so she thought. But she was wrong, and she would soon find out how wrong she was.

"Chihiro, your mother is at the hospital and the doctors say she has a tumour right behind her left eye."

Chihiro could feel her walls splinter at these horrible news. First she didn't understand what her father had told her, slowly the tears came. Then she cried. Cried at her fathers shoulder. Her father patted her shoulder telling her it could have been worse. Chihiro didn't listen. Nothing would be the same after this, nothing.

* * *

Kohaku lay on the grass in the Spirit World, his chest being torn apart as he could see the tears around her. He could hear her cries, he knew she was suffering. He was suffering too, he wanted more then anything to be close to her, telling her everything would be okay.

He closed his eyes, daydreaming off her perfect face. No, he couldn't just sit here doing nothing. He would have to help her, in his own way. He didn't know how, but he hoped first things off all to get through the barrier. He hurried towards the stairs that would lead down to the Human World. His feet barely touched the ground as he almost flew there. But all in vain, for as he came to the barrier he was once more knocked back by the shields. He could see into that world, but never reach there.

"Cursed faiths" he whispered. Chihiro needed him, now more then ever. The girl was already shattered and things would only get worse. He thought of her tears and hr pain. Without knowing it he was bonded to her with love, and dragons held to these bonds with strong claws. Breaking the bond and promise could kill him.

He sat down, thinking. He had been doing that a lot of late. The shield, dividing the two worlds gleamed teasingly, as if trying to irritate him into trying more.

Doing the only thing he could he took a leaf and breathed softly at it. The leaf changed into a pigeon, that flew through the barrier and hopefully it would reach to Chihiro's house. He knew the girl wasn't at the same house anymore so he hoped the little magic he possessed would be able to track her. He had done this countless of times before, in vain. Nothing had reached her, or else he would have known.

Raged and tired he walked back to his favourite spot under the tree, to continue thinking and hopefully find a way to reach his dreams.

* * *

"Mr Ogino, you wife is ready to see you now!"

A small nurse had walked up to them. Chihiro felt like if she had been waiting for ages, she really was concerned about her mother.

They followed the nurse to a small room, where her mother lay on a bed. Her mother was reading a book and smiled as she saw them approach. She gave her husband a soft kiss and hugged her daughter lovingly.

"Mum, how are you doing?" Chihiro asked trying to hold back the tears.

Her mother sighed. "I am doing fine, the doctors are really nice to me. It's just a it boring lying here, I am happy though you came to visit me."

Chihiro nodded. Her mother still looked healthy, yet tired. Chihiro tried to smile, but it only turned to become a twitch on her mouth. She had no happy smiles left.

The family sat there talking into the late afternoon. Through it Chihiro cried silently inside several times.

* * *

The small pigeon flew, carrying a message. But as it passed through a storm, the wind tore it apart and the message was destroyed once more.

_TBC_

_**To Reviewers: You might think me cruel in this, to tell you probably half of the details in this chapter comes from something that happened to someone I know. It is horrible once someone gets a cancer. But I am not giving out further details, since I don't know if that person appreciates it. All I can say, it was someone close.**_

**EarthAngel:** I am happy you liked, thanks for the review it really spurted me to continue soon. Thanks for the wonderful compliment; I am trying to stay original in all of my stories.

**Tiachan:** I am happy you liked the story and thanks so much for the review.

**White dragon lady:** Now, you don't seriously believe I will tell the ending before I finish the story, sorry. All I can say there is more pain on the way; still candles do light up the darkness. I hope you understand what I meant.

_**End Notes: just to finish what I said before people starts asking me about it. Whoever it was I know had a cancer that person is completely healthy again. In fact that person is working too much, if you ask me!**_

_**Shitza**_


	3. Afraid

_**Shitza: Wow, already chapter three. And I better correct my writing soon because this is starting to become a biography of some sort… Still, I hope you enjoy, more dreadful things to come after this. I am very evil in this fic, or I am just reliving memories… like I said last chapter, it is not such a wonderful time finding out someone close has cancer, whatever cancer form it takes. I can say we were lucky, but you will find out what happens here… Enjoy!**_

_**Shitza**_

**Chapter 3 Afraid**

The weeks went and the now fully distressed Chihiro sat on her bed, reading a book without interest. Her father had gone to work and for once Chihiro had a free day from school since they were rebuilding. One of the corridor walls had crumpled and through the dangers that more of this would happen the staff had decided upon a temporarily evacuation until it was safe for all students to return. Chihiro didn't mind, she was happy to be home. Even though it made little differences now that her mother was home as well, right in the middle of her cytotoxic treatment. These days her mother barely did anything except for sleeping and eating. Sometimes they had to drive her back to the hospital for treatment.

Chihiro closed the book hearing her mother calling her name from the room beside. She rose from the bed, feeling slightly sad but sill keeping the smile up she walked over to her mother, who lay in a bed resting.

Chihiro was afraid… in a few weeks time her mother would go through an operation to remove the tumour before something more happened. The doctors had said that so far it was a well-diagnosed one and that the worst thing that could happen was that her mother would loose her ability to see on the left eye. Chihiro had felt such a relief upon this. At least her mother wouldn't have to die.

But still so she saw the operation day with fear, for no one knew what could happen. Entering her mother's bedroom, her mother had lost almost all her hair from the cytotoxic drug; she quietly asked if there was anything she needed.

* * *

Kohaku cursed loudly enough for the mighty gods to hear. Once more his message had been torn into splinters and so had his heart. There was something Chihiro needed to know and while the winds blew as they did they never reached her. He wasn't a wind spirit, so he had no control over it. He could do no more then curse and pray it would work next time.

Standing under the tree with a squirrel watching him from the branches he picked up five dried leaves from the round and breathed on them. The leaves changed into his message and flew off. He hoped this would work… he really hoped one of them would reach her. She had to know, he could help her. And he knew she needed his help.

As the messages flew off he sunk back on his knees. Tears leaked down his cheek, dripping onto the green grass. Flowers bloomed around him as he cried, teasing him since they all reminded him of her beauty. In the six years that had passed she had grown so beautiful, she was his goddess and his star upon an empty sky. Sighing he had to admit how pathetic he must sound. But there was nothing he could do at the moment except for closing his eyes and dream of her. This was the only way he could reach her, by her dreams. To his agony she never remembered these dreams clearly and even through the instructions he had given her, the same one that tried to reach her every day, she forgot those as well. All he could do now was to enjoy these brief moments with her in love…

* * *

_Heart to heart…_

_Soul to soul…_

_Love to love…_

_Never let go…_

* * *

But the peace in the poor girl's heart would soon be more disrupted then ever. The day of the operation neared and Chihiro was getting more and more restless for each day. Her mother's operation would take place sometime in the morning. She was happy she didn't know the exact time or she would probably have freaked out by now.

Chihiro sat by the dining table eating a silent breakfast… but she couldn't almost swallow of worry. She tried to tell herself that everything would be all right, but there was a little voice inside of her said that told her nothing could ever be the same as it had been. She had no idea what that meant.

* * *

One small bird flew over a small village… but never went far. For a hungry hawk spotted it, mistaking it for something else. It flew down and ripped it apart.

_TBC_

**vampirehunterD-lover:** Oh, sorry for that, my mind is usually a lot quicker then my fingers and most times I update is around midnight. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and that you liked this chapter. I don't think there would be as many missing word this time, it is almost noon now so at least I know I am awake.

_**End Notes: Okay, I am jumping in time in this… but just to spare all the big slow parts… Also, don't flame me for not writing any romantic dream but I had no idea what I would write this time… sorry. Hope you enjoyed and review some pointers for me, okay?**_

_**Shitza**_


	4. Desperate

_**Shitza: I am so, so, so, so extremely sorry I never updated while I was gone. Indeed, I never thought about that I just returned to the place where it all started. Where the first tears flowed.**_

_**(Hides from angry reviewers)**_

_**Indeed, I have been lazy, I know that. I did promise you I would update, but my mood greatly and this fic is kind of tragic. However, I am thinking it will go in the same way as it did for the person who I know got the cancer. I have Chihiro's experience in this so for once I am writing something I do know about. The only difference is she is a bit more anxious then I was. Still have to admit, I am soooo happy that is over!**_

_**Flames are highly allowed right now!**_

_**Shitza**_

**Chapter 4 Desperate**

Chihiro couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat not could she feel any rest. She knew the operation could take place anytime now. The brown haired girl barely could breath. Her nerves were on edge. Her father didn't help. The man was pacing the room back and forth. Chihiro barely touched her food.

Chihiro suddenly left the table. She couldn't cooperate with her father's endless pacing and her own worries. Sometimes she felt as if she could die instead, get away from all the sudden ideas of death. But she would never die freely like that. She wasn't afraid of death, she knew people would take her death though as a great sorrow and that was exactly what people didn't need right now.

But still, she had tried. It still haunted her.

_'Were are you, you can help me, I know that!'_

But he wasn't here. He wasn't anywhere near to help her. She was alone, alone…

* * *

A young squirrel played in the trees, not noticing the two small birdlike papers flying through the air. Not understanding their purpose he tore after them, and as they closed to where one of the branches he sat on, he jumped at them. Shreds flew, but the birds continued flying. But with their wings gone they slowly descended and landed in a river, changing back into the leaves they were.

* * *

The night slowly crept up to them. Chihiro could do no more then sigh. She wanted to fall asleep, fall into his arms in her dreams. Why did fate have to be so cruel and tear them apart when they were meant to be together? She wondered if the promise would be kept, indeed she saw him in her dreams, slowly kissing her. It all was just a dream, wasn't it?

* * *

In another dimension Kohaku turned. He couldn't sleep either. He was worried. Two more messages had been torn by another accident, if this continued they would perhaps not reach her.

He felt desperate. Something worse was about to happen, only magic would be able to mend. But there was no magic in her world and by that he knew they must meet again. For her love, for his love and for their destiny together.

"If there is a future for us… Chihiro, I wish you were here!" he murmured slowly closing his eyes.

* * *

But as the night continued a little bird flapped outside her window. The window was fortunately open, it was still summer after all. The bird flew in and landed on her messy desk, where papers and books lay in heaps all around.

"Chihiro" a voice whispered to her. "Chihiro!"

_TBC_

_**To reviewers: Despite the rumours, or if they are true, I am continuing this until they say something about it. The rules, if they really are rules, haven't taken place yet, have they?**_

**Lady Moon Dragon:** Sorry if I am speeding up things, that happens all the time. I guess I get a bit too ambitious when it comes on writing. And well, this fic really doesn't have that many cliffhangers since the idea was for the whole fic to be like some kind of cliffhanger.

_**End Notes: I can say, 3-4 more chapters, and then I'll probably put this fiction writing on the shelf, at least for the Spirited away category. I hope people enjoyed, sorry it took me 3 weeks to update. But no, haven't abandoned this at all.**_

_**Shitza**_


	5. Failing

**_Shitza: My, my, we are reaching some of my favourite parts of this story, and it's decided there are two more chapters left. So, hope you enjoy everyone, and don't forget to review later._**

**_Shitza_**

**Chapter 5 Failing**

"Happy news Chihiro!" her father had said that day. Your mother has gone through that operation and she is fine. The cancer is gone.

A wave of relief had hit her like a hurricane could blow out a candle. They had gone to the hospital some days later to pick up her crying mother who was over relief that it was over. She had cried all the way home, never wanting to return to that place.

If only it could have been so…

Three months had gone since that day, and her mother was back for a new X-ray. And to everyone's horror the cancer was back, and it was a bad case this time.

The small room she had was a mess; she hadn't cleaned it for ages, ever since the cancer had first begun. She had thought about it earlier, but by then she had been to busy to celebrate, now knowing how important survival really was.

And now, she had no reason to do it. Her mother was back in hospital and it was nearing the New Year celebrations. Chihiro felt oddly depressed, worse then ever. The worst thing was that every single white snowflake mixed with the green curtains by her window reminded her of him.

"Kohaku, why!" she said as the tears fell down. "Why!"

* * *

On the other side of dimension the white dragon flew peacefully over the lands. One of his messages had reached her, he knew that. It made him feel her scent once more, feel everything that reminded him of her. The fifth and last one had been whipped out like all the others, by a huge storm. He hoped Chihiro would react to his message, he hoped to see her soon, and he could only do that if she responded to it with all her love.

"Chihiro!" he said in a dragon's echoing voice. "Chihiro." The winds carried over the undying lands.

* * *

The months went on, with researches and information. The new tumour had placed itself in the sinus. Her mother got paler for every day between the daily rays and the medications.

Until the one day, thanks to her father, she finally started to clean her room and her desk. She noticed it. A small white bird made of paper, carrying a message just for her…

* * *

Chihiro… 

_I know your pain… I know the sorrow you feel. And I can help you, but only if you use your own powers and find my river. My river has taken another turn, it is strong again. But through the laws of this world I cannot help you if you don't summon me. Find my river, and then I'll be free…_

_Haku_

* * *

Without any doubts she hurried. After all, it might be too late…_TBC_

_**To Reviewers: **_

**Imisseduhaku: **Oh thank you, I hope this was soon enough!

_**End Notes:**_

_**Over 200 hits on this story, wow! (Hugs every reader she can find). You guys are so nice to me. Perhaps some just bump in and then leave but I am still happy!**_

_**And not much left… most action takes place next chapter, which will hopefully be a bit longer. I know this story is short, but I am too lazy to write another huge SA fic. If you want to read one of my best fics I've written then go and read Spirit Lives, which is a really cute story with magic, love and loads of action.**_

_**Shitza**_


	6. Finding

**Chapter 6 Finding**

It had been a long time ago; so long she barely could remember the details. However she still remembered him. Whatever she did the details came back and she would never be able to forget him. Perhaps fate wanted them together, but so far it hadn't helped much.

She had taken the train back to the old town she used to live in, once. Kohaku's message had said that his river had taken a new turn, she had no idea what it meant but she would find out. She walked in line with the old riverbank. Thanks to some work on the old river, it had disappeared years ago. Some say it died out and some say that the experiments caused it. Poor Haku.

The river was dry now, grass grew were once the water had flown so peacefully. The old bridge still stood there. She smiled and walked up to it and stood in the middle, looking down. It brought back her childhood memories and that day she fell down.

But she had barely touched the bridge and looked down when she saw something strange. Water in the river… no way. She blinked and the water was gone. What had it meant?

She sighed and then one weirder thing happened. She thought she heard water, but there was no water insight.

_Use you powers, find me!_

What had that meant?

_Only you can summon me…_

But how?

_New turn…_

Chihiro sighed and walked back over the bridge. It was then she saw it… a small trail of water running underneath the town and with that a white dragon.

"The Kohaku River!" she said in joy. The girl hurried back into the small town she had lived in. The river had to be underneath it. Now question would be, how would she be able to get underneath?

* * *

She was near, he could feel it. She knew where to look, he could see it. His heart beat with every second in the universe. It was finally time…

He sat near a riverbank deep underground in the Human World. Only through his river he could get there but if he ever left it he would die. He needed human escort to survive.

Every day at his bank was the same. The endless amount of voices echoing from above, the calming silence, the pain in his heart. Maybe things would turn out to be better. He could distinguish voices, his hearing was far more potent then any human and he heard her.

It made his heart race. But why? How could a spirit like him fall in such deep love? He had no idea if she really loved him that much like he loved her.

"Chihiro" he said sighing.

* * *

Chihiro had almost given up searching when all of sudden she saw light coming from one of the cesspits to the sewer. She hated to do this, but that light was something. She hurried and opened it before slowly climbing down. Yet on her way she lost balance and fell into the deep darkness.

Darkness swallowed her. One woman had seen her enter and that was the last you would ever see of Chihiro Ogino for no one would know where she was after this. No human at least.

"Don't worry Chihiro, everything will be all right!" a calm voice told her as she fell and then disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

The operation was far worse then ever. Mrs Ogino lay asleep as the doctors hurried to get the tumour out, but something was wrong and they couldn't understand what. It was horrible, by every minute that went they knew they would loose her unless a miracle interfered.

But then something did happen. The status became better, the heartbeats stronger and the breathing normal. The medics stared at the instruments believing they had malfunctioned. The operation would soon be over; all they needed was the stitches.

"It is a miracle!" one of the operation nurses said lifting her hands to the sky.

* * *

Later that day, when he finally could relax after the phone call from the hospital saying his wife had made it through without any bigger troubles. They told him how fortunate she had been and also forewarned him about some failures she would have to suffer. For instance that she would probably loose a lot of good vision from her left eye.

But another chock came, as he went up to his daughter's bedroom. The room was clean and a note lay on her pillow.

_Dear mum and dad_

_I have no further wish to continue this life, my life has been a hell for many years and I am going to a place I know I'll be happy. I am willing to sacrifice myself to save mum and so I've done. Don't think about looking for me, you won't be able to find me._

_I love you both!_

_Chihiro_

**TBC**

_**To Reviewers:**_

**imisseduhaku:** Oh, here is the update. I hope I didn't drag. I will try to write the Epilogue before the week ends and school starts again.

**The True Weirdian:** Oh, Spirit Lives is, in my opinion, my best Spirited Away fic. This was just a thing I made up because I haven't seen anything like it so I wanted to try. Thanks for many wonderful reviews; I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

_**End Notes:**_

_**Last chapter, next chapter, will be Chihiro/Kohaku based on their lives together. But, things may not look what you believe it to be. I am after all a weird author never following the rules.**_

_**Ps: No Sequels after… sorry, but I am too tired to continue that much Spirited Away unless I get a brainstorm again.**_

_**Shitza**_


	7. Epilogue

**_Shitza: Nothing to say except that I hope you enjoy! I think I'll have more endnotes today. Except for one thing._**

**_YAY, I finished this before school!_**

**_Shitza_**

**Epilogue**

The sun shone brightly over their heads as they walked over the grass in silence. One of them was a woman, with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes dazzling in the sunlight. The other was a man with green hair and emerald eyes holding her hand.

It was one of those things you always would believe come from fairytales. Not reality, but then ask what is reality? Is it what we see with our own eyes; is it things we can touch? Reality is sometimes a long imagination or a sudden shock but whatever it is not all reality could be seen or touched. She had learnt a lot about life and a lot about the secrets hidden beyond what a normal human could see. And there she stood, after years of love together with the man she had been destined with.

Not to far away two kids were playing, twins if you looked at them because they were hard to tell apart. The twins however had slight differences, as they were spirits. The oldest had more fanged teeth while the youngest had his mother's softness in his voice.

Chihiro could do no more or less then smile. It had been eight years since the incident with her mother's cancer and thanks from miracles she was now alive. The "death" of her daughter had become a great shock, but as if this would be a gift of life or something alike the woman had become pregnant again. So as they say death brings new life, it I an endless circle, her old family had eventually stopped mourning because they knew she was happier now.

Indeed, as Chihiro leaned to Kohaku, her husband and mate, she couldn't help feeling her heart race from happiness. Kohaku leaned forward and kissed her softly. She kissed back and they were both lost in their own little world.

The twins suddenly stopped in their game. Suddenly the oldest of them put his hand over his brother's hand.

"Don't look, they are at it again," he said.

_The End_

_To Reviewers:_

**The True Weirdian:** I think I had enough of superlong Spirited Away fics, for from all fics I've written Spirit Lives gave me the most headache with writer's blocks. Besides, I think I am slowly leaving the spirited away section for a while. I might return sooner or later. Hope you'll enjoy Spirit Lives, of all my fics it is the most popular!

**imissduhaku:** Here is the update and I hope you liked it.

_**End Notes: Wow, I'm done… what now… planning new fics and finish that d--- book of course. I don't know really what hit me writing the epilogue, sounds a bit too sweet for my own taste… that's what happens when you write on one lovestory and then start on another. SIGH! Hope you all enjoyed, I did have a great time here and sorry if this story was very weird written but this was probably the hardest one yet.**_

_**Sayonara!**_

_**Shitza**_


End file.
